


Broken Promises

by darkangel86



Series: Season 3a Related Works [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel86/pseuds/darkangel86
Summary: Alec sat, seconds, minutes, maybe hours later, staring blankly at the walls of the bedroom he shared with Magnus. He'd promised Jace. He'd promised Jace they'd keep him safe from Lilith, only to break that promise seconds after it'd been made.





	Broken Promises

**Author's Note:**

> This ones a short one.

Alec sat, seconds, minutes, maybe hours later, staring blankly at the walls of the bedroom he shared with Magnus. He'd promised Jace. He'd promised Jace they'd keep him safe from Lilith, only to break that promise seconds after it'd been made.

“I'm going to continue telling you this as many times as it takes, Alexander, for you to believe me, but darling, it wasn't your fault,” Magnus' voice broke through Alec's thoughts and he turned to look at his lover who was sat beside him on the bed. “If its anyone's fault, its mine.” Magnus muttered and that finally caught Alec's attention.

“Its, what?” Alec asked, confused. “Magnus. This wasn't your fault.”

“But it was.” Magnus said, dejectedly. “I should have fought harder. I could have, she had me but I could have broken free and stopped her!”

“You were as helpless as the rest of us against her.” Alec said and Magnus turned to face him with a grim look of defeat on his face.

“I've never been helpless.” Magnus said, sourly and Alec shrugged his shoulder.

“There's a first time for everything.” Alec said with a sigh as he let himself lay backwards onto the bed he so loved being in.

“Alec?” A voice from the doorway interrupted them. Both men looked up, their hearts breaking at the sight of Isabelle. “Can I... I don't really want to be alone right now.” She said, her voice breaking as she rushed to her brother's side of the bed, falling easily into his open arms.

“There's more than enough room for you, sweetheart,” Magnus said with as much of a smile as he could conjour.

“What're we going to do, Alec?” Izzy asked, her eyes red rimmed from the constant crying.

“We're going to get our brother back. I swear it, Izzy. We're getting Jace back.” Alec promised, his heart fluttering in his chest as he prayed to the angels that this would be a promise he'd be able to keep.

“I can leave you two alone, if you'd like,” Magnus offered, already halfway to standing when a hand shot out to grab his wrist.

“Please. Stay.” Isabelle said. “I know Alec wants you here and I'd, I'd really like it if you were here too.”

“Of course, darling.” Magnus said as he slid back into his bed. Across the top of Izzy's head, where it lay pillowed on her brother's chest, Magnus offered Alec a tentative smile. Things were going to get so much worse. Sooner than they were prepared for. But Magnus would be damned if he didn't help them get their brother back. He owed Jace that much.

**Author's Note:**

> This goes from episode 8 to episode 10. I don't remember not writing something for episode 9 but apparently I didn't.


End file.
